Love You Till The End
by Helenamillsgarcia
Summary: Her life changed after some freak kidnaped her. Now she was having a battle in her heart. One that she knew had lost a while ago and that now more then ever she was madly in love with one of her co-workers, Luke Alvez.
1. Chapter 1

AN: for my own benefitthe time will be mixed, I'm not following the shows all characters belong to CBS.

 **Tucson, Arizona**

The unsub took hostage Penelope a few hours ago. The team was really stressed about it. This unsub was rapping and killing his victims with a bullet in their heads. The victimology were young blonde women not taking into consideration size, weight orthis  
was happening between 48 hours each murder.

"I got an address" said Kevin Lynch. "He took her into an old garage in an abandoned house. I`ll send you the address."

"Thank you Kevin" Rossi was walking around the police station, the frustration in the rest of the team was evident.

"You're welcome Sir, I hope you find her." Inhis voice was pure sincerity.

"I`ll kick his fucking ass" JJ said entering the room and looking at Spencer, then turn her head to look at Rossi. "What happened? What did Kevin said when he called back?"

"He send me an address, we have no time, he got her about three hours ago. I hope we make it on time." He said looking at his phone and walking out of the police station.

"We will" Luke said with hope in his eyes. He barely know her, but since he arrived in the BAU he was instantly attracted to her.

….

She was half asleep only wearing a nightie. The place was cold, and she barely felt her feet. The unsub appeared in the dark.

"I see that my slut is waking up" he said touching her leg.

"Get away of me, I've done nothing to you" Garcia was really scared, she knew what he did to his other victims.

"That's not my problem, but don't worry you'll enjoy it." He kept touching her. "Do you think that agent that was taking care about you for the last two days will mind?" He smelled her hair.

"Let him out of this." She needed to escape from him.

"Oww pretty you still love him. Don't worry I'm pretty sure he will find your body." Kissing her cheek.

"I hope they know that I'm missing" she thought before the unsub gave her another pill to sleep.

An hour later the team was already there and Penelope barely hear the commotion.

"FBI!" She heard far away. She identify that voice it was one of the most perfect sound in the world all masculine and charm. "Get away from her"

"Dear lord what does that freak was doing to her? She couldn't feel anything.

The unsub run trying to get out of the garage, JJ and Rossi run to catch him and Luke run to untie her.

"Are you okai?" Agent Luke asked as he was undoing the ropes.

"I think," Penelope was feeling dizzy and cold. "I can't feel my arms and feet." She barely kept her eyes open.

"No problem with that" he said as he put his coat in her shoulders and took her in his arms. She fall asleep once more. "You'll be okay."

….

Penelope woke up in a hospital room. At her right side JJ and Reid were asleep in an couch and at her left side was Luke sitting in a small chair. The only thing she remembered was that he and her team saved her.

Luke saw that she was awake and walk through her bed. "Hey princess, how are you?" he asked holding her hand.

"I`m not your princess and I'm fine thanks" she said squeezing Luke's hand.

"Huh? I bet you're alright ice queen" Luke smiled as he saw Penelope`s reaction. He was so in love with her.

Turning her face into a serious one she said, "Really, Thank you I owe you my life." with a shy smile on her face.

"Look who`s awake," JJ could not believe what her friend went through "How do you feel Garcie?" With a small smile in her face.

"I`m good thanks." She didn't look at them.

"Pen he didn't do anything to you" JJ told her.

"Thanks to you my crime fighters." A weak smile appeared on her face.

"You know we are here for you." Spencer said getting up from the couch. "We'll always be here" hugging her tight.

"Thanks Genius boy," Garcia was aware that her family will always put their lives to save each other, including the new guy. Now she knew that she was madly in love with him. "Well my furry fine friends you should go and sleep. I'll

be here tomorrow morning anyways."

"No way, you are not staying alone," Luke took a step straight to Garcia and looked at her in the eyes "At least not tonight, Ice Queen." Then he look at the other team members present in the room "JJ, Reid, you need more rest

than me, go to the hotel."

"Thanks," JJ said looking at Luke then she turned around and talk to her friend. "Garcie, be good with Luke. He just want to be friendly." kissing her friend's cheek.

"I`ll try" smiling to JJ.

…..

The next day all the team was at Penelope's room.

"Kitten you really scared us." Rossi was like a father to her.

"I`m sorry Sr. I promise to not go out at night all alone again." Penelope was really sorry about what had happened the day before.

"Next time we will handcuff you to a chair" Hotch said with one of his rarely smiles.

"I think that I won't take a walk at that time all alone" she smiled.

"I'm pretty sure you won't" Luke smiled at her and took her hand.

The rest of the team looked at them with surprise, but they didn't say a word.

"You know what? Let`s go I need to be home," Penelope was still afraid of staying in Arizona another night.

"Let's go" Hotch said. "Wheels up in 30."

…..

The team arrived in Quantico, everybody left to their houses, all of them wanted to be with their families, except Garcia, she was at her office when a knock came to her door.

"Show yourself mere mortal" afraid of who was knocking the door she took the first lamp that was there.

"Wooha! It`s only me Penelope" Luke said raising his hands for protection. "Why you still here Princess?"

"I don't want to be alone," She confessed to her co-worker "I know you save me, but imagine if you... " Her voice broke and tears roll over her face. Luke walk through her and hug her.

"I`m here Penelope, nobody is going to hurt you baby I swear," Penelope hug him harder, she was afraid and she felt protected being with him. "Come on, let`s take you home. I will sleep in your couch."

"You sure? I mean you don't have to do this." She didn't want to be alone, and all she wanted was Luke Alvez by her side.

"Yeah, I`m pretty sure." he took her go bag in one hand and the other one he put it around her shoulders. "Come on we have to go and pick up Roxy and then to your place."

"Okay" she said with a small smile.

…...

They arrived at Penelope's place two hours later.

"Want something to eat?" She asked as she leave all her stuff in her room.

"I`m okai, but Roxy want`s to watch a movie. Don't you little girl?" Roxy barked in agreement.

"Okay, let`s just do it for her," Penelope said with a pyjama in her hand. "Can you look for some pop corn? There must be some in the kitchen."

"Of course your majesty." He smiled as she threw something to his head. "Next time you better throw me your underwear." he said as he pick up the pillow she threw to him.

"You'll be so damn lucky," with a wild smile on her face. "I`m too much for you newbie"

"Oooh Princess, you're too much for any men" kissing her cheek he walked through her kitchen.

She smiled at him and said "I know, but thank you for reminding me." Penelope went to the bathroom and changed her clothes then she sat on the couch and took the remote just to turn on the TV and get into her netflix account. "So, what

kind of movie do you want?"

"You choose, I can watch whatever you want." Luke said as he finished with the pop corn.

"I wasn't asking to you. This mister is a girl to girl talk."

"Oh, then my bad ladies, but if you ask me I`ll watch whatever you want."

"That's sweet, Alvez" Penelope was staring at his eyes "Damn I can get lost in those eyes" She thought.

"Whatever my girls want they should get." he said as he lost himself in Penelope's eyes. They were really close, just when they were about to kiss Roxy barked.

"Hey silly, don't you see I'm trying to get you a mom?"

"Then you should work harder." Penelope said resting her head in Luke's shoulder.

They start watching a movie, until Penelope fall asleep in Luke's arms her head in his chest. "She's pretty huh?" he said looking at Roxy "And you like her, don't you?" Roxy barked. "Yeah I fall for her since I met her too."

He took her in his arms and placed her in her bed.

"Don't please," she was talking asleep. "Don`t hurt me please, I`ve done nothing." At this point Penelope was crying.

"Hey Penn," He said moving her softly. " I`m here Princess, don't be afraid." she opened her eyes to see him.

"Stay with me, hug me don`t leave me alone." She said with a sleepy voice. Luke climbed to her bed and hug her letting her to rest her head in his chest soon she was asleep again.

…

TBC

AN2: Tell me what do you thing about this. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I don't own a thing._  
 _  
_

 _AN2: Guys I'm really sorry for the grammatical error this story might have._

 __

The next morning he woke up first. He was staring at her, caressing her hair, until she woke up.

"What are you doing in my bed Alvez?" getting up of her bed as fast as she could.

"You asked me last night, remember your nightmare?" getting up from the bed as well.

"Kind off," She said with shame in her eyes. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Luke went to his go-bag to tookout his clothes. "I`ll take a shower and then leave. Can Roxy stay? I don't have time to take her to my place." He asked looking at the clock in her nightstand.

Penelope got two weeks off because of the previous events.

"Yeah, actually I`ll feel better," she was feeling guilty. Waking up in Luke's arms was one of the perfect things in this world, and she had to ruined it with her attitude. "Luke, listen…." but he was gone.

"She will never be in love with me." He thought as he got inside the bathroom.

When he got out of the bathroom the apartment smelled really good, Penelope must be preparing breakfast for her. "Heeey Ice Queen, I`ll come later to pick up Roxy and all my stuff. If you're okay with that?"

"You don`t leave this house until you finish your breakfast." she said as she put a plate full of food.

"Penelope you don't have to…" she did not let him finish his sentence.

"Just eat," giving him a kiss on his cheek. "And thank you again."

The kiss took him by surprise, he never imagine her doing that. "Well, thank you," getting a sip of the coffee she gave to him. "This is delicious." He finished eating and leave the house.

Later that afternoon Luke went to pick up Roxy. "How was your day?" He said as she opened the door, and Roxy jumped to say hello to her master. "Hey little girl, did you behave with Penny?"

"She is lovely, I can watch her whenever you want."

"Thanks, but I have someone," he said feeling bad when he saw her reaction. "I mean, you don't have to or probably have lot of things to do. By the way, we have a case, Hotch gaveme permission to come and pick her up and to check  
how you were"

"I`m okay you don't have to worry," She was feeling insecure when he told her that they were going out of town. "Luke, I don't feel safe here, actually I don't feel safe anywhere."

"Pen, nothing is going to happen, you are safe here." he was holding her hands.

"You don't understand, this is not the first time that someone attacks me."

"Wait, what?" He was surprised, how dare to attack his princess? Well not his princess, but the woman he was madly in love.

"A few years ago I did something that got me into trouble, they shot me, and when I came back home, the same person that shot me tried to kill me once more." She was afraid of getting hurt again.

"You know what? prepare a go-bag." He couldn't leave her there.

"No, I can't go, Hotch won`t let me travel."

"You`re not traveling. You are staying at my place. Mrs Harrison can watch you, and take out Roxy for a walk," He saw the doubt in her eyes. "Penelope I swear to God that if you don`t pack I will do it."

With that said she prepared her go-bag and went to Luke's place.

Two days passed, she was so comfortable in Luke's house. Penelope gotready to go to bed and slept in Luke's bed. At 2:00 AM Luke arrived home, he took his clothes off and gotinto bed just in boxers.

"You're back," she said turning to face him. She was half asleep. "I really missed you." Giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Mmmhmhmm, this is how I like to be received," Putting his hands in her waist and pulling her close, he kissed her again.

"You are good kisser newbie," she turn around and he continue kissing her neck. "Mmmhm if you continue I might ravish you"

"Probably that`s what I want," caressing her tights and going up to her belly. "Princess, Why are you wearing only underwear?"

"That`s how I sleep" turning around to kiss his lips again.

"Not true," he was kissing her deeply. Suddenly he came to his senses. "We can't do this Penelope."

"Why not," She said as she opened her eyes. " I really need you."

"No you don't, you're just thankful that I saved you."

"Not true, Luke this is what I want, to be with you." hugging him and kissing him again.

"Then let me worship you, let me take you out on a date, hold your hand, hug you, kiss you. Let me be the man you deserve." he was almostwhispering this words.

"You are all what I want," She kissed him again, but he stopped her. "But if you want to do it is okay, you already got me." Penelope hugged him tight and let her head rest on his chest.

She was awake caressing his chest, Penelope couldn't believe that she told him she was falling for him.

"Morning Princess" he said caressing her shoulder.

"Morning Prince," She said kissing his lips. "How do you feel?" JJ had told her that he received a shoot in his arm.

"I`m good," Kissing her back. "Tell me this is not a dream." Looking at her, and throwing the blanket to the floor. "Damn woman you're pure temptation."

"Like what you see handsome?" Penelope was sure she wanted this.

"Yeah, but I'm a gentleman and I will keep my hands to myself."

"You're so hardhead Mr Alves," she said as she stand up and walk through the bathroom, undoing her bra and throwing to him. "Told you, you couldn't handle me." And she closed the door.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Garcia was preparing breakfast while Luke took a shower. When he came out they atetogether and later went for a walk with Roxy. Hotch had gave the team the one week and a half off. Hotch talked to Cruz letting him know that his  
team wasn't prepare without Penelope.

Penelope and Luke were walking hand in hand. "So… would you let me take you on a date?" kissing Garcia`s hand.

"This is not our first date?" she asked trying to look innocent.

"No, baby this is not a date," He hug her from behind and started kissing her neck. "This is us taking Roxy for a walk." he said in her ear. "I told you I want to worship you."

She turned around and kissed him deeply. " Then you're doing it just right love bug."

He smiled at her, "Princess you wanna go to a French restaurant, that someone told me you'llbe thrilled to visit?"

"Yeah I'll like that my Prince." Giving him a little peek on the cheek.

They continue their walk, later that day he took her to her apartment.

"I'll pick up some cloths and then we can go back to your place" kissing his lips.

"No way princess," He said pulling her closer to him. "You feel me? I`m so hard for you, and if I take you home we'll never make it to the restaurant."

"What if I don't want to make it huh?" putting her hand in his hard cock and squeezing it just a little.

"You're screwed woman," he said taking her in his arms and slowly throwing her into the bed.  
She put her arms around his neck pulling him with her. " I know," she said kissing him deeply. " But the thing is mister that I really need you."

"You`re a bad girl miss Garcia" standing up from her bed.

"Hey! where are you going?"

"Told you baby, I`m going to my place, see you later" he said kissing her lips and walking outside her apartment.

Two hours later he was standing outside Garcia`s door. Waiting for her to open. She opened the door and invite him to get in.

"Wow you look stunning" Kissing her lips deeply.

"Thank you my prince" Kissing him back.

She was wearing a black long dress, her blonde hair in curls all over her shoulders and her lips red.

"I`m so damn lucky, I got the perfect girl." taking her hand between his.

"I`m the lucky one, I have a super hero by my side."

"Not at all I have you," he said pulling her into an embrace. "and don't continue cause in anyway I win".

"Oww you're sweet my prince." She kissed him and then went out of the house.

Dinner was perfect, they ate and talk about everything, what she thought when he talked about Roxy, he told her about her family, same as her.

"So you haven`t see your brothers in almost fifteen years?" he asked as he drankwine.

"Yeah, they blame me because of my parents death"

"That's awful princess," he said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Mmm mhm, but I already get used to it." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey sweetheart, I`m sorry I don't want you crying tonight". he said cleaning the few tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"I`m okay baby, thanks" she said.

"You know what? Let's get the hell out of here, I want to make you mine"

"That's a better idea handsome". She said with a shy smile on her face and cleaning her tears.

They went out of the restaurant straight to Luke's house.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Strong Sexual Content...**_  
 _ **  
**_

 _ ****_

The drove to his apartment was quiet, but it was something good they were holding hands and shared little kisses between red lights. When they arrived to his home Luke opened the door for her. He took her hand in his finally went inside the apartment.

"Penelope, before we do something I need to know. You sure about this? I mean us."

Penelope smiled at him. "Luke I'm more than sure about this than anything in my entire life." she kissed him hard like never before.

"Good cause I don't want you to regret this." he said breathless after the kiss.

"I would never handsome." Smiling at him.

"Come on let's get to the room." He said taking her in his arms. "And don't you dare say something, I will do this whenever I want." Looking at her face that was preoccupied when he lifted her.

"I won't say a word then." Putting her arms around his neck.

Luke put her on his feet as soon as they reach the door of the bedroom. "You ready?" she just nod. "Great" then he opened the door. It was full of candles and red roses all over. When Penelope saw it she just gasped. "You  
like it princess?" kissing her cheek.

"Oh God! I love it handsome!" Trying to contain the tears that were already rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey hey! Don't cry baby. I did this for you because I love you Penelope Garcia, I love you more than anything." Cleaning the tears.

"I love you too Luke, sometimes I feel afraid of how much I do it, but you are my world since I first met you I knew I had fall hard for you." Hugging him.

They walk to the middle of the room when he started kissing her. First her lips going slowly down to her neck. "I love how you taste" he whispered in her ear. Then licking his way through her shoulder kissing and nibbling. Soft moans escaping  
from her lips. Luke undid the zipper of her dress letting it fall to the floor. He kissed the top of her breast kissing his way down and getting on his knees to kiss her belly.

"This feels so good" she said hardly breathing as she felt Luke's fingers caress her pussy above her panties.

"I love every inch of you baby." Standing in front of her, he opened his shirt.

"Let me" was all she said putting his hands aside and continue with her task. She kissed his neck and did the same as him. Kissing every spot in Luke's chest. When his shirt was open he let it fall to the floor next to Penelope's dress.  
She got into her knees undoing his belt and opening his pants letting them fall to the floor with his boxers too. He moved an inch to let them in that spot. Penelope kissed his length taking it in her hands stroking just a bit.

"No way Princess." He made her stand up. "This is about you Penelope"

"But I wanted to…" she couldn't finish cause he kissed her.

"If I let you continue with that this will be over soon." Undoing her bra. "I love you baby" throwing it as far as he could. Then he pulled her panties and threw them too. "Dear lord my imagination never did justice to you."  
Luke took one of her nipples between his teeth and the other one with his fingers he sucked, licked and nibbled making her moan harder. He did the same to her other breast and then lifted her in his arms and lay her in bed. Kissing her body.

"Ohh please Luke" She was pleading.

"What do you want baby?" Kissing her belly button. "You need to tell me princess"

"You" that was all she said.

"Where?" He asked making her groan.

"You know exactly where" He was torturing her.

"I don't know, you need to tell me." Then he kissed her inner thighs.

"My… pussy…" feeling his thumbs opening her womanhood. "Oh yes!" She screamed as he gave a long lick to her entrance.

"Like this?" He asked sucking her clit hard.

She couldn't talk. The man really knew what he was doing. Then she felt his fingers inside her. He moved them in and out of her.

"You taste so good chica." Sucking hard.

"Oh fuck! I'm so damn close Luke" she felt her legs shaking.

"Cum for me princess, let me taste you." She did as she was told screaming his name.

"That was amazing" she said kissing his lips as he made his way back to her. In that moment she felt Luke's dick. "I think someone wants attention." Taking him in her hand.

"Yes," holding her hands in one of his. "You are bad miss Garcia. I told you this was about you." Kissing her neck and sliding his dick deep inside her. "Damn! You are tight baby."

"Maybe you're really big." Moving her hips letting him know that she already had adjusted to his size.

They found the perfect rhythm. Moans and groans could be listened around the house. He moved his dick in and out of her. "Darling you feel so good." Kissing her lips.

"God Luke I'm so close again." Scratching his back. She loved how full she was. He was so perfect.

"I'm close too babe." He rubbed her clit making her cum, and by feeling her body shaking in his arms he did the same. He roll over bringing her with him and kissing the top of her head. "I love you princess."

"I love you too my prince." She rest her head in his chest.

Realization hit him in that moment. "I'm sorry Pen." He said standing up and walking outside the room. A few moments later she walked out side looking for him.

"Where is your master huh?" Caressing Roxy's head. Penelope continue until she saw Luke's siluet in the darkness.

He was standing in front of the window. Thinking about everything when he felt arms wrapping around his waist. "What's going on?" He heard her said. Then he turned around and guide her through the coach sitting her in his lap.

"I'm sorry princess" he said resting his head in her chest.

"Why are you sorry?" Caressing the side of his face.

"Pen I was so distracted making you feel so good that I forgot to use a condom. Baby I'm clean I swear but…"

"Hush! I trust you, and just to let you know I'm clean too and on the pill." She kissed his forehead. "One last thing I wouldn't mind having our children. Is too soon I know, but I love you so much."

"You want kids?" He asked now realizing they hadn't talked about the future.

"Yes, you want them?" Looking at him in the eyes.

"Of course." That was all he said taking her with him back to the room.

They made love the rest of the night. Next morning he woke up first.

"Morning newbie." She said in a sleepy voice.

"Morning beauty" He kissed her lips.

"How much have you been awake?" She asked caressing his cheek.

"Like half an hour."

"Oh, you didn't wake me up" she said.

"I love watching you sleep my sexy angel." He just smiled at her.

"Liar," hitting his chest playfully. "You woke me up like hundred times during the night. Not that I mind cause I loved every second of our first night." She kissed his neck.

"Come here you sexy little thing" He took her by her waist and sat her on top of him.

"I love you" and then she slided his erected dick inside her wet pussy. "Oooh this only gets better." She was rubbing her boobs.

He pulled her and took one of his nipples in his mouth. "I love you too" never letting her nipple go. The vibrations that he created send shivers down her spine.

She rubbed her clit while he was playing with her boobs and slapping her ass. "That's feels uber cool hun," moaning and screaming his name.

"Cum princess" was all he said before both had a massive orgasm.

She rested her head in his chest. He was inside her. "Thank you baby." She kissed his lips.

"Nothing to thank sunshine" He kissed her back. "You hungry?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"So very much" moving to her side to look for something to cover her body.

"What are you doing?" He asked getting up from bed.

"Oh I need something to…" He pulled her again and kissed her roughly.

"To cover yourself?" He sight. "No way, I wait too long to see you like this and you are not taking that away from me." Luke gave her a little pick to her nose and went out the room.

"Okay, but you're staying like this with me." He just nod and took her hand to walk out of the room.

They went down stairs to look for something to eat when his phone went off.

"Oh no, please tell me we don't have a case" Garcia answered putting the phone on speaker.

"Hi there, is my son available?" A female voice sounded at the other line of the phone.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god! I'm Sorry ma'am!" she was red. "I think is your mom" said Penelope giving the phone to Luke.

"Thanks baby" he gave her a short kiss on the lips. "Hey mama!"

"Hey son! I see you are a little occupied" her voice a little hurt. "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend, what happened with the bondie you told me? You're not playing with both, right?"

"Hey hey no way! The girl that answered the phone is Penelope, my beautiful girlfriend" he hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

Garcia just smiled.

"Well you should bring her here, you know it's been a long time since you don't visit mama."

"I was there a year ago." He said holding Penelope in his arms.

"Yeah a year and I miss you and your sister and the rest of the family too."

"I will try my best"

"Ma'am we will be there asap!" Garcia said looking at Luke.

"Ooh baby I totally love her." His mother said through the phone.

"Well you listen to my lady here, see you soon mama."

"See you soon my boy."

They hang the phone.

"Okay lady I hope you know what you are getting your precious ass in." He smacked her ass.

"I think I'm going to discover it." She kissed his lips.

Both went to Luke's room again to get ready for their trip. Penelope went to Luke's computer and booked two flights.

"How did I get so lucky?" He hugged her and kissed her.

"The moment you crossed the BAU's doors I think." Penelope kissed him back.

"Mmmm I bet it was the moment I first saw you."

"Maybe… mhmh baby as uberly amazing as this feels we need to go to my place to prepare a go bag and then to the airport."

"You mind if I call JJ to take us to the airport?" She heard him said.

Penelope kissed him again and said. " I think I already called Emily, she will pick up Jayje and then us to leave us at the airport."

"You thought about everything." Luke smiled at her.

"Yeah I did what were you expecting huh? I'm the oracle after all."

"That you are," he couldn't keep his hands out of her. "You know what blonde temptation? Let's go." He took her hand in his and made her walk.

"Okay." Penelope gave a little squeeze to his ass and ran out of his embrace towards the SUV.

"This time I let you win, next you won't be so Lucky." Alvez said trapping her between his body and the truck.

"I won't be so sure my prince." She put her hands around his neck and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. "I love you."

He proceed to open the door for her. "Get in blondie. By the way I love you too." And with a smile he closed the door and run to the other side.

When they arrived in Garcia's house she ran upstairs to grab all she needed. Fifteen minutes later she was back with him.

"Thanks for doing this with me." He hugged her.

"No thanks needed. This kitten needs to meet her boyfriend's family."

"You are another thing Garcia." He kissed her.

"Wooow! Look at you two!" They heard in the back.

"Oh you my crime fighters already had a clue." She smiled when she saw all her team.

"That we knew kitten." Said Rossi with a smile.

"Where is Hotch?" Penelope asked when she didn't saw her boss.

"He went to a trip with Jack." Was quick Rossi's response.

"You sure Dave?" Luke asked.

"Yeah he is very sure." This time Spencer answered.

"Okay let's take these two love birds to their destination.

Everybody got inside the SUV except for Luke and Rossi.

"You think this will work?" He asked giving Rossi the keys of his place.

"It will" he smiled at him. "You better take care of her if not I'm so ready to kick your ass."

"Save that man! I won't hurt her in any way." He said as both walked to got inside the SUV and drove to the airport

 _TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Nothing belong to me, it belongs to CBS.**

Hours later and a nice flight both of them were finally in Boston grabbing a taxi.

"You tired Pen?" He asked taking her hand and kissing it.

"Just a little, we barely rest babe." she pout at him.

"Oww and miss Garcia get's cranky when she doesn't rest?" Giving her a short kiss. "Now that we are here we will rest, I promise you."

"Okay, I trust you."

A taxi stopped for them and took them to Luke's mom place.

"Woow this house is pretty cool." Garcia said looking at the front garden of his mother's house.

"Yeah it is, but wait till you see the backyard."

Luke and Penelope took all their bags and paid to the taxi driver. Then walked through the door. They knocked a couple of times and finally the door was open.

"Oh my god you're here!" A loud scream came from inside the house.

"Yes mom I'm here" Luke said hugging his mom and kissing her cheek. "And I missed you so much."

"I can't believe." Marie Alvez put his hands in Luke's cheeks, and then looked at the entrance where Penelope was standing. "Oh princess don't be shy get in!" she pulled Garcia to an embrace. "Well son you didn't do any

justice on how pretty she was." She made Penelope spin. "I'm Marie Alvez, but you can call me Marie or Mama whatever you want honey."

"Thanks Marie is a pleasure I'm Penelope"

"The pleasure is mine Darling, you know this one here never ever brought a woman here. You must be special."

"She is Mama." He said putting his arm around Penelope's shoulders. "May I ask where are we going to sleep? My sweet pretty girl is a little tired because of the flight"

"Sure, sure let me tell you. She will stay in a guest room and you in your old room." Walking up stairs with them.

"Mama?" He put a puzzle look on his face.

"Just kidding. This is your room." Marie opened the door for them and Luke entered to leave all their stuff. "Is one of the guest rooms. I didn't give you your old room cause the bed is a little small for you both."

"Is okay Marie thank you." Penelope hugged her.

"Thank you darling, you made this man come home." She smiled at them.

"And I will make sure that we come back every time we can."

"You are so sweet Penelope." Tears rolling down her cheek.

"Thanks Marie, you too."

"Okay honey I will let you rest a while." She walked away and suddenly turned around "Get a good rest Sandra and Preston will be here soon with the kids."

"Thanks mom we will." Luke ran out of the room and hugged his mother "Te amo Mamá"

"Yo tambien te amo" hugging him harder.

He got inside the room and hugged his girlfriend. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, but you know you owe me a talk right?"

"Yeah I know, but right now let me hold you and let's rest." He brought her to his side of the bed letting her rest her back on his chest.

Two hours later their were fully awake.

"I think my sister is here," he said listening to all the noise coming from down stairs. "Her kiddos are amazing, but also they are a hurricane."

Penelope smiled and said. "My stepfather used to say those things about me."

"I don't think you were anything like Kiara and Liam."

"You didn't knew me newbie." She kissed him and went up to fix her hair and dress.

"I think I will discover that when we have kids." He grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

"You will my hot sexy hero." Turning her head just a bit to kiss him. "Okay let's go down stairs and met those hurricanes." She said when she finished fixing her make up.

"Let's go then." He kissed her cheek and walked with her hand in hand.

"Omg look at you little brother!" Sandra said looking at her brother.

"Well look at you older sister" he smiled at her face. "Where is Preston?" He asked looking around.

"He's in the kitchen," she said and turned around to look at Pen. "You must be my brother's girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah this beauty here is my girl." Luke answer to his sister.

"Hi I'm Penelope." She smiled.

"I'm Sandra." She smiled back. "You must be important for this guy. He never brought someone."

"Yeah, someone told me that." Penelope respond looking at Marie.

Then a little girl came outside the kitchen.

"Mommy I already took my medicine."

"Kiara come here I want you to meet someone."

The little girl run and look at Luke and Penelope. "Hi," She said with a shy smile. "Is she my auntie? You found her?" She asked looking at Luke.

"Yeah she is." Luke took her in his arms. "I found her?" he didn't understood the girl's question.

"Hi pretty, I'm Penelope your uncle's girlfriend."

"No, you're daddy's sister." Kiara said to everyone's surprise.

"What?" Pen asked to the little girl.

"Yeah, daddy has a picture of you with Uncle Porter and him. "Liam come here daddy's sister is Uncle's Luke girlfriend." The seven year old twin smiled.

"No way" Penelope hear a voice in the back. "Penny?" He got closer to her.

"Get away" she scream with tears running down her cheeks.

"Penny please, we tried to look for you."

"Yeah right? After you make me leave the only home I knew." She went up stairs.

Everybody was looking at them with surprise.

"Is she really your sister Preston?" Luke asked furious.

"Yeah" He didn't do anything when he felt Luke's fist in his face.

"Luke!" his mother yelled.

"They hurt her mama, it wasn't her fault! She needed a family." He was red. "That woman up stairs will never hurt someone on purpose."

"We understood that very late." Preston walked through the couch.

"Sandra please take the kids to the backyard."

"No! I won't, you have nothing to do with this. Luke we know better. They need to fix this."

"I won't let her near any of them."

"She is their sister. Let me talk to her, and fix this."

"Sandra I don't think here is something to fix. That man," he said pointing at Preston. "and the rest of the Garcias hurt her so bad. They made her believe she was the bad one."

"Listen to your sister," Marie said getting in the middle of her children. "Maybe this will be good for Penelope. Luke you wouldn't want some other man to take your sister away would you?"

"No mama I wouldn't want that."

"Sandra go and talk to Penelope, and bring her back. Is time to fix this, you," Pointing at Preston. "Tell me everything, and you" she turned around and looked at Luke, "Take the kids outside and see if they need something, and

take a breath you need it."

"Okay" The three of them answered to Marie Alvez.

She was packing as fast as she could. How in the hell she found her brother there. First time she knew they were looking for her, she deleted all her files and made it look like she never existed. Few years later they stopped looking for her, and her  
/life continued as normal as it could. Now everything was screwed.

"May I come in?" Penelope heard Sandra said from the door.

"Yeah why not? I'm leaving after all you can stay here all you want." Penelope said closing her go bag.

"Penelope you can just run away."

"The hell I can, just look at me." She walked through the door.

Stepping in front of the door Sandra said. "No, I won't let you. Penelope just listen to me!"

"Okay talk, you have five then I'm leaving." tears almost rolling down her cheeks.

"Sweety since I know him, he's been looking for you. I know they hurt you and when you needed them the most they made you leave." She tooked Penelope's hands. "They're still looking for you."

"I know, but this won't be easy Sandra, my brothers were everything to me." Now she was crying.

"Pen, I'm not telling you to forgive them. Just talk to him. My children both wanted to met you, Kiara was uberly excited when she knew her daddy had a sister."

"I have a niece," she covered her mouth. "and a nephew, that I didn't took the chance to met. Oh my god! I'm worst than my brothers, your kids must be devastated. I'm sorry Sandra."

"Hey sunshine don't be you were in shock. Kiara and Liam will understand." she hugged her. "You see you're not a bad person. You have heart as huge as this house. My brother is lucky to have you."

"Thanks, if you excuse me, I need to meet those kids."

"Go, they are in the backyard with Luke, and Penelope whenever you're ready to talk with Preston he will be there."

"Thank you." Smiling at her and walking down stairs.

 **TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: We are almost over, I think is going to be like 4 chapters more. Please let me know if you like it and what other ideas you have for this two (just fluff, Nothing angst.)**

 **AN2: I need a Beta reader, sometimes I'm not good at it and I know I have a lot of mistakes. If you know about someone please let me know. Love you xoxo**

"Hey" she said walking through where Luke was with the kids.

"Hey princess." he took her hand and made her sit on his lap. "I love you, you know that?" giving her a little peck on the lips.

"I know that silly, and I love you too." she said caressing his cheek. "But I'm not here for you newbie." she stood up and walked through the kids that were playing on the swings. "Hey kids."

"Auntie you feel better?" Kiara asked her.

"Yes gumdrop I'm better." She smiled at the girl and then looked at Liam. "And who is this handsome, huh?"

"I'm Liam, you're really daddy's sister? we always wanted an aunt like you."

"Aww my prince, yes I am."

"Hey, who are you calling your prince huh?" Luke said wrapping his arms around Penelope's waist.

"I'm her prince." Liam said to his uncle. "and why are you hugging her?"

"She's uncle Luke's girlfriend silly." Kiara responded to her brother.

"Did you asked me for permission?" Liam was standing in the swing trying to be as tall as his uncle.

"Oh look at you I barely know you and you are all grown up."

"Sorry auntie, but uncle Luke and I need to fix this." He looked at Luke in the eyes.

"Okay little man," Luke said. " May I have your permission to date this beautiful woman here?"

"Sure," he said sitting back in the swing. "You better take care of her."

"I will" he said turning her around and kissing her cheek.

"Okay my little boy, why don't you go and play with Kiara?" Penelope asked to the little kid.

"Yes" he said nodding.

"What happened to your fist huh? She asked kissing it.

"I hit Preston. Pen, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, he deserve it." She smiled.

"It doesn't matter I'm still sorry. He is your brother and the only who has the right to do something is you." He hugged her.

"You're my man, you have all the right to protect me."

"That I'm your man baby" he pulled her to him.

"Someone needs attention" she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. "And I'll love to give all the attention it needs." She giggled.

"Not now sweetheart." She heard him said.

"Aww," she pout. "Thank you babe." She kissed his cheek.

"No thanks are needed baby. I'm sorry for what happened I didn't knew Preston was your brother."

"Is okay I think is time to fix all this." She smiled.

"You know I will support any decision you take."

She smiled and then asked. "Luke, why haven't you visited your mother?"

"Is not that complicated, she married another man when she got divorced of my parent. To be clear that other man wasn't a good person. He started hitting my mom and tried to do the same with my sister. That's when I made him leave, but she continued her relationship, and I decided to go and looked for a better life. Years later he died in a car accident. I could never forgive my mom."

"Aw baby,"she caressed his cheek. "And what about your father?"

"After my parents get divorced he died."

"Oh" she hugged him "I'm so sorry babe."

"Is okay honey. Now it is." He sighted. "I think is a process in which I decided to forgive her."

"You are a great man Mr Alvez." She kissed his jaw.

"And you are wonderful Miss Garcia." He hugged. "You hungry baby?"

"A little, but first I need to do something." She ran inside the house with Luke following her.

Inside the house in the big leaving room was Preston, Sandra and Marie.

"We have to talk," she demanded pointing to the stairs. "Follow me."

Preston followed Penelope until they were inside the room.

"Penelope," he stared, but she interrupted him.

"Don't talk to me, you wanted to find me. Well, here I'am, and I'm not happy to see you or any of the others. I don't want you in my life Preston!" She cried.

"Penny please forgive me, I know you love me. We are siblings." He tried to reach for her.

"No!" Penelope walked away. "Don't touch me! It wasn't my fault. I swear I love them too and it hurted so bad to lose my whole family. You didn't care about me or my feelings." Fat tears running down her cheeks.

"We were hurt too!" He replied.

"Yeah, sure as hurt and broken as me."

"We lose our parents too, Penelope. Personally I was really mad with everyone. I stopped talking to our brothers, same as them. We get back to talk to each other a couple of years ago."

"Really?" She asked barely audible.

"Really, I tried to look for you, Penny you are my little sister. Patrick told you to leave. I didn't knew what to do. He was the big one. I know it wasn't fair for you." He respond holding her hand.

"Oh Preston," she hugged him. "I missed you" Penelope cried.

"I missed you too Penny." He was holding her. "I know is soon, but what do you think if we talk?"

"The five of us?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that's what I was thinking. A couple of years ago Parker tried to look for you. You didn't appeared on the system."

"I hide myself, the first time I notice you were looking for me I hack the system."

"You were always the best doing that. I'm glad you find a job with people that you love and love you back." He said with a bittersweet smile.

"I think that's the only good thing about leaving."

"I'm glad you're happy, and that you found someone that loves you how you deserve."

"Thank you, he is wonderful. I love him so much."

"And he loves you back."

"He better," she smiled at him. "I think we should go out. Everybody was worried, and call the rest of the boys I want to met my whole family."

"That's great Penny" he said as both walked down stairs.

 **TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or the characters. If I dis this two will be married already.**

Next day everybody was getting ready for a BBQ. Penelope was getting out of shower when Luke entered the room.

"Look at you all sexy and naked," he walked through Penelope and kissed her neck. "Absolutely delicious." licking at the same spot he kissed making her moan.

"Handsome I have to get ready and you need a shower."

"Really? You don't like me all sweating?" He tried to hug her.

"No!" Trying to push him. "Babe I already showered."

"You should have waited for me." Throwing her towel away. "Come here I need to wash your back." He lifted her and made his way to the bathroom.

"Hey I was already clean," she protested when she didn't felt the floor.

"Not in my opinion, " Luke let the water ran and then get inside with Penelope still in his arms. As soon as the water started running down their bodies he got on his knees to kiss her belly button, going down until he reached what he was looking for.

"We are going to be late handsome." She hardly said.

"Don't care" never letting her go. Sucking hard at her clit and thrusting two fingers inside her. The vibrations of his voice sent shivers around her body. Her nipples were hard, waiting for attention as she was tangling her hands in Luke's hair.

"Mmhm… Luke this oh my… I'm close baby."

Luke accommodate one of her legs in his shoulder. "Cum for me princess." And she did as she was told screaming Luke's name. "That's my girl." He said getting into his feet to kiss her mouth.

"I love you so much baby." She said putting her hands around his neck.

"I love you too." Luke kissed her again and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Penelope guided his hard length inside her wet cunt.

"Mmmm make love to me" she monaed.

"I'm planning on it." He said letting her adjust to his size. When he felt she was comfortable he started slowly movements. "You feel so good around me. He kissed her neck.

They kept making love in the shower until both had their orgasms.

"Best shower ever." Penelope kissed his neck, and then moved around the room to get her clothes.

"You are happy right?" He hugged her from behind and she rested her head in his shoulder.

"Yes, so uberly happy and you?" She caressed his arms.

"I'm very happy too. Are you excited about your brothers coming?"

"Yeah, after I talked to Preston yesterday I saw no reason to continue with that feeling. They are my brothers after all. And thanks to them I found my perfect family. JJ and Emily that are my sisters, Derek my hot sexy big brother, Rossi and Hotch that are like my fathers and Reid that is my little genious brother." She said smiling as she remembered every moment with each of them.

"And what about me?" He asked.

"You my sexy hot amazing boyfriend are the best thing of all. I want everything with you." She caressed his face.

"I want to give you everything baby cheeks. I want to marry you Penelope, have kids with you, grow old, everything baby."

"Is this a proposal Mister?" She cleaned her tears.

"Yeah, something like that, but you deserve a better proposal than this one."

"Yes" she said to his surprise.

"What?"

"I say yes, I want to marry you." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh my god you are making me the happiest man ever baby." He kissed her. "Soon you'll be Mrs Alvez."

"I can't wait for it." She smiled at him. "Now baby this can't wait." Penelope pointed between them. They were still naked. "I need to get ready." And with that she kissed him and both finished getting ready.

 **AN1: I know last chapter I said I was mising for chapters, but no. I'm missing one more and the Epilogue.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter hope you enjoy it...**

Penelope and Luke went to the backyard. There were already Penelope's brothers and their families. He put his arm around her waist letting her know that he was there for her.

Her brother's walked through them.

"Hi" was the only word she said when they were near her and Luke.

"Penny I'm so sorry. It was too late when I understood it wasn't your fault. I'm really sorry." He cried as he got on his knees.

"Patrick please," she cried with him same as the rest of her brothers. "It wasn't my fault, but yesterday that I talked with Preston I understood that if we continue together we'll be full of angst against each other. It was for better. My life is complete now." She hugged him and the rest of her brothers came to hug them.

"We love you so much Penelope." Parker said.

"I love you too." Finally she felt complete. "Oh I almost forgot, I want you to meet my fiance." She said walking back to Luke's arms.

"Wait your fiance? This dude here said he was just your boyfriend." Porter said hitting Preston on the back of his head.

"He was!" Preston complained rubbing his head.

"Yeah, he was just my boyfriend last night." She smiled at Luke.

"And after we woke up I asked her to marry me, and don't make me ask for your permission because I won't do it. The only person that deserves that is Derek Morgan." He said looking at her brothers.

"Is okay Luke. We lose that right long time ago, and I know you will take care of her, but anyway I will talk for all of us when I said that you better take care of her."

"He will don't worry." She smiled at the men looking at her.

Penelope met all her nieces and nephews and had a blast with her sisters in law. She discover that had a lot in common with Scarlet, Patrick's and Ashley's daughter. In fact, Penelope promise her that she will teach her how to do things properly and nothing illegal. Mia was the cutest she was a lovely young adult sweet and sensitive, when she met Penelope first was asked her for forgiveness, she felt guilty about her father's behavior. Penelope told her that it wasn't her fault and that she would like to have contact with her same as with Scarlet. Next two were William and Noah, Porter and Leah's sons. Both loved football and were the stars of the team. Parker and Sophia didn't have any kids. The prefered to travel. And of course the little ones were Kiara and Liam, the nephew and niece that she shared with her handsome fiance. Now they were all eating, and Kiara had a lot of questions.

"So.. Uncle Luke, when are marrying auntie Pen?"

Parker and Preston gasped.

"Baby I think is a little soon to ask that." Parker answered.

"Why not daddy? I want to have someone to play with. If they get married, then will ask for a baby to Paris." Kiara said with a big smile.

Now it was turn for Penelope and Luke to shoke.

"Hey the little girl is talking to you, I want more grandbabies." Marie smiled at Kiara supporting her idea.

"Mom, we will talk about it later." Luke answered to his mother, and Penelope just smile holding Luke's hand.

Everything went perfect, and after a few more hours they were finally alone. He was swimming and she was sitting next to the pool.

He swam through her and wrap his arms around her legs.

"Why don't you come and swim with me?" Luke asked.

"Because we both know what will happen if I get in the pool with you. I don't want your mother to find out what we are doing." She said trying to stand up.

"My mom wants more grandbabies, I don't think she would mind." He said pulling her down with him.

"And what do you want Mr Alvez?" Penelope asked kissing his neck.

"I want everything with you baby. I already told you that I want to marry you, I want kids, I want to grow old by your side. Please Penelope Garcia, tell me this is forever." He rested his forehead on hers.

"Want it forever too." She kissed him again. Letting him go further. Always promising that their love would be forever.

Next morning came by soon. They were wrapped in each other's arms.

"I've never been this happy in my whole life." Luke said kissing her forehead. "And you?" He asked

"Well I've been more." She laughed at Luke's expression.

"Oh really miss?" He said tickling her.

She couldn't speak and couldn't describe how happy she was.

"Okay love birds that's enough" they heard Sandra said from the other side of the room.

"Hey," Luke screamed from inside the room. "Let us rest, we had a tough night." Sandra just heard Penelope giggle.

"Oh dear brother I know what you mean by that, mom heard you."

"Oh my god" Penelope snap. Her face all red.

"Calm down baby, she's just teasing."

"Really?" Penelope asked.

"No, I'm not and before you leave Luke, you have to clean the pool. My kids are not entering til it is clean."

"Oh come on! Like you didn't do it with Preston!" He said opening the door.

"Eww! I didn't want to know that." Penelope said almost puking.

"I think they made the twins there. It is like holy water."

"Yeah kind of…" Sandra couldn't finish the sentence.

"Enough! You two are traumatizing my sister," Preston said almost entering the room.

"Hey would you mind!" Penelope yelled as she covered herself with a blanket.

"The party's over my soon to be wife needs to get ready. We leave in two hours." Luke said closing the door behind him. "Now you my princess will take a shower wit me."

"Okay" was all she said.

That morning Luke and Penelope said good bye and soon they were back in Quantico.

"You enjoy it princess?" He asked helping her to get in the car.

"I love it handsome" she gave him a little kiss.

They arrived at Luke's house and she was surprised to see her whole team there, her other family.

"How was your trip?" JJ asked them as soon as they walked through the door.

"It was amazing," Penelope answered hugging and kissing everyone. Just when she finished she took the time to look around. "What are my things doing here?" She asked to Luke.

"I have no idea baby." He walked away to the bedroom.

"JJ?"

"Hey don't look at me I don't have any idea"

She walk to the bedroom behind Luke. When she entered the room she could see lots of pictures of her with her team and some other personal stuff.

"What's this?" She asked in surprised.

"I asked them to move your things. Everything is here, but if you want we can move it back."

"No no no, I love it Luke. Thank you so much lover." She went to hug him

"You don't have to thank me, after all we are getting married soon." He said wrapping her arms around her.

"We should go out and tell our friends." She said not wanting to move from her spot.

"We should, but before I need to give you something." He got in one knee and took out of his jacket a little black box. "Penelope Grace Garcia will you do me the honor to be my wife?" Then he opened the black box with a white gold ring with a Zafiro in the middle and around many tiny diamonds.

"It is beautiful," she said caressing one side of his face.

"I know, Sandra and Kiara helped me." He shyly smiled. "But you haven't answer my question, will you marry me?"

"Off course I will!" She said in excitement.

Luke slide the ring on her finger and proceed to stand up and kiss her.

"You make me the happiest men alive."

"And you make me the happiest women alive." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pull him to give Luke a passionate kiss. "I think now we should go out and tell the team."

"No need, we already listened everything." Spencer said from the door.

Everybody returned to the living room and start celebrating the news and cheering the new couple. A couple of hours passed and everybody leave happy with the great news.

"Now what?" She asked closing the door of her new home.

"Now I make passionate love to you to celebrate out engagement." He hugged her from behind.

"And our baby? Where is Roxy?" She asked looking around.

"She is in Mrs Harrison house. Tomorrow I will pick her up." He said lifting Penelope in his arms.

In that moment she knew she will love that man till the end, and that he would do everything to keep that feeling alive.


	9. Epilogue

3 years later…

"I'm home" Luke said as he closed the door.

"Daddy!" A two year old girl with blonde curls run into his direction.

"Hey little princess." He kissed and hugged his daughter. "Where's mommy?"

"She's the kitchens." The babygirl said pointing in the same direction.

He put her daughter back to the floor and walked through his wife.

"Hey sexy," Luke greeted hugging her from behind.

"Hey my handsome hubby." She smiled and turned around to give a kiss to him. "I'm glad you're finally home."

"Me too, I missed my girls so much." He kissed her again. "And you know what else I missed?" He said sliding one hand under her dress.

"I have a really good idea," she said smiling at him. "But not here handsome. We will have to wait until Aria is asleep."

"I can wait." Luke kissed her jaw. "But not to much. It's been two weeks Mrs Alvez."

"Than the wait will be worth it, Mr Alvez."

"Moms, is the supper ready now?" A little voice came from the back of them.

"In a minute baby." She smiled at her daughter. "Would you like another?" She asked to Luke once Aria was gone.

"Mmhm?" He asked not understanding her question.

"Yeah, another baby." She respond playing with the gem of her dress.

"Off course! I want as many as you want." She heard him said and smiled at Luke. "Are you?" He asked pointing at her belly.

Penelope just nod with little tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey don't cry baby. You being pregnant are amazing news. Or you don't want to?" He asked a little worried.

"God! I love being pregnant again," she hugged him and buried her face in his chest. "I'm just too happy"

"I'm so happy too." He just wrapped his arms around her. "How long princess?"

"Three weeks" she answered with a shy smile.

"Oh my god! That pool is always creating miracles." He said remembering where they were three weeks ago.

"Shut up! Kiara almost got us that time. It wasn't funny." She gave a little slap in his arms.

"But the results are worth it, aren't they?" He caressed her belly.

"Absolutely." She put her hands on top of his.

"I love you" he said taking Penelope's face in his hands and kissing her deeply.

"I love you too."

Penelope couldn't believe how perfect her life was. She got so much in so little time, and as incredible as it would sound she won't change a thing about it. All her life she thought that everything happens for a reason, and maybe she being kidnapped those years ago was something good. Well not that good, but what came after was the best gift she could ever receive. Now her life was complete with a handsome husband that loved her more than anything and two kids. A beautiful baby girl and her unborn child. Yeah definitely her life was perfect and for sure she would keep it that way.

The END…


End file.
